Sledding
"Sledding" is a Season 3 thread written on January 6, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey looked down the hill just outside the camp. They were close enough to go back if anything were to happen, but far enough to get away from the craziness that was occurring, which was just what they needed. After the fight that she had with Warren, she knew that this would be best for all of them. They had been through so much already and needed time to breathe, and what better way to relieve than to go sledding as Greg suggested. She then turned to her dragon Shadow, who had a blanket in her mouth. “Okay, Shadow,” she said as she, Warren, Greg, and Asha sat down some shields they found in a line on the hilltop. “Start us off” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg grabbed a shield a hopped, putting the shield beneath his feet. “I am totally going to beat you guys.” He said enthusiastically. '''Grey Bergman: '''She raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, I don’t think, Greg,” she said. “Because I’m going to beat you! And do you know why I’m going to beat you?” '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha smiled a bit. “Because I’m gonna fall off and be disqualified, so you have a better chance at winning?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Nope,” she said smugly. “Because I got a head start! HAH!” With that she took off on her makeshift sled down the down the hill laughing the whole way. 'Greg Ericson: '“How dare you! You cheater, I shall not accept this!” Greg yelled as he laid down on his belly and pushed off down the hill. 'Warren: '''Well, she’d obviously been left in the dust. No point trying to catch up now…. She quirked an eyebrow at her friends retreating down the hill and then smirked, beginning to pile snow into a makeshift ramp. By the time they had climbed back up, it would be finished and things could get interesting. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey laughed as she flew down the slope with her friends trailing behind. As she flew down, she had never felt so free in her life. It felt good to get away from the Rebellion and to laugh and have fun for a short time. After the fight she and Warren had, she could feel the tension slowly falling. “I’m going to win!” she shouted. “You slow pokes better catch up!” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg flew down the hill at high speed, for a sled anyways. He attempted to steer with his feet, however that only caused the sled to wobble crazily. Eventually he tumbled off the sled and landed in the deep snow. He stayed their for a few seconds before sticking his hand through the snow with a thumbs up yelling, “I’m good!” '''Grey Bergman: '''The brunette leaned to the side pulling the shield up with her skidding her makeshift sled to a stop. She quickly stood up with a smile on her face. “YES! I WIN! I—” she stopped in mid-cheer when she saw Greg struggling to get out of the snow after his little accident. She chuckled and ran up the hill to help him. “Greg, are you okay?” she asked offering her hand. '''Greg Ericson: '“I’m good, I’m good.” Greg replied, as he pulled himself up, brushing himself off. “Well It looks like you won so I guess you deserve a prize.” He said deviously. He then quickly took an armful of snow and threw it at her knocking her over. He bent over bursting with laughter. 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey let out a yelp of surprise as the snow came flying at her knocking her over to the snowy ground. She quickly sat up spitting the remaining snow that got into her mouth and glared up at Greg, who was still laughing, as she stood up and wiped off any snow on her shirt, skirt, and hair while glaring at the teen. That was when she smirked. She had an idea. She ran toward him and tackled him to the ground wrapping her right arm around his neck and used her left fist to give him a noogie. “And here’s your prize!” she said pressing her knuckles into his head with force and laughing. He was not getting away with this. 'Greg Ericson: '(lost response) 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at Greg in shock for a brief moment. It was not that she didn’t like Greg’s nickname for her. She didn’t expect to hear it, and well…she was an only child. So she never had any siblings to mess around with, except for Shadow, of course. Tears came into her eyes as she realized that…the gods had granted her siblings after all…three of them. She hugged Greg back. “I love you, too, little brother,” she said. '''Greg Ericson: '''They stay that way for awhile enjoying the embrace. Eventually though Greg moved to get up. He brushed himself off again. He then pulled Grey up out of the snow as well. “Come on we should get back to the others.” Greg smiled as he began walking up the hill. '''Grey Bergman: '“Uh…yeah, yeah,” she said quickly wiping the tears away from her eyes hoping that Greg didn’t see them as she stood up. “We should. Let’s go. I don’t even remember seeing Warren go down the hill.” 'Warren: '“That’s because,” Warren called from above them, sharp ears having picked up their conversation despite the distance, “I’ve been upping the stakes a little bit.” Warren smirked in front of her snow jump. Since the others had all taken their sweet time, she’d made several jumps and ramps of snow packed in something of a zig-zag pattern. “Wanna give it a shot?” 'Grey Bergman: '''She chuckled as she marveled at her little sister’s invention. “Of course, we do!” she said running up to join Warren. “Come on, Greg!” '''Greg Ericson: '“I’m coming.” He said as he charged up the hill behind Grey. 'Warren: '''With her head start, Warren reached the crest of the hill first and plopped down on her own shield as she waited for the others to catch up. “Ready?” she called. “Go!” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey let out a loud cheer as she pushed off and flew down the hill alongside Greg, Warren, and Asha. “Prepare to eat my snow, kiddies!” she shouted as she slid down the hill slightly putting herself ahead of them. '''Warren: '“Not a chance!” For once she was grateful that she weighed almost nothing. Warren leaned forward and zipped ahead, steering over to fly over a snow ramp and into the air. She winced as she bounced back to the ground, but at least now she was ahead. “Ha!” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey gasped out loud when she saw Warren go off the snow ramp and landed back down on the ground. She quickly followed the Pooka hybrid’s lead as she slid off the snow ramp herself and flew into the air and landed right behind Warren. She leaned forward to go faster putting herself neck and neck with Warren. “Greg was right!” she shouted over to Warren. “This was a good way to relax!” '''Warren: '“I agree!” Warren called back, then grinned playfully. “But let’s see how relaxed you are after you lose!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Oh, in your dreams, Kangaroo!” she shouted as she switched back into competition mode and pushed forward. 'Warren: '“Ha!” Warren exclaimed. “It’s on!” —————————— Warren pulled her face out of the snow and spat clumps of it out of her mouth. “Well, I think that’s enough….” She pulled herself up and picked up the shield that was flipped over in the snow behind her. Her races with Grey had become increasingly competitive until at last they both wiped out and slid by themselves all the way to the bottom. The hybrid made her way over to Grey, cheeks glowing pink in the cold. “I think it’s about time I went inside, I’d like to be able to feel my feet again….” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey spat out the clumps of snow that got into her mouth as she sat up. That wipe out had been brutal, and it was getting colder and colder by the minute. “Yeah, we all should call it a day,” Grey said. “We’ve had a long day.” She stood and grabbed the shield looking at Warren and Greg and Asha as they walked over to them. Grey looked back up at Shadow, who was waiting on top of the hill. “Come on, Shadow, let’s go back!” Category:Events Category:Season 3 Category:Grey Bergman Category:Greg Ericson Category:Warren Category:Asha